Enamorarse
by DaeikoSou
Summary: [Genderbend] Y la barrera que con tanto esfuerzo construyó había sido derrumbada por aquélla presencia deslumbrante.
1. Enamorarse

**Disclaimer:** Dangan ronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia de este one-shot.

 **Número de palabras:** 571.

 **Advertencias:** GENDERBEND (Male!Sonia y Fem!Kazuichi), narración de dudosa calidad, trama simple.

 **Aclaraciones:** El tiempo se encuentra ubicado cuando los alumnos de la clase 77 son nuevos en la Academia.

* * *

 **ENAMORARSE**

* * *

A Kazumi Souda le gustaba mucho desarmar máquinas, ver que tenían dentro, incluso poder mejorarlos, si, esa era su pasión. No había nada más que le gustara, por lo que cuando se inscribió en la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, muy orgullosa aceptó el título de "La Súper Mecánica de Preparatoria". Las máquinas no te abandonaban, no te traicionaban ni se burlaban de ti, por lo que ella podía ser feliz siendo una mecánica, no hacía falta nada más.

Pero todo cambió cuando él apareció.

Un día en el que faltó a clases como de costumbre (ya que no era necesario asistir, sólo refinar tus habilidades y pasar los exámenes prácticos), ella se encontraba desarmando un helicóptero de juguete a control remoto, el cual había encontrado de camino a la Academia, tirado en un montón de basura, totalmente deteriorado, la misma pensó en que sería un desperdicio dejarlo allí, cuando ella podía arreglarlo, incluso mejorarlo, la misma logró que volara mucho más alto de lo que lo haría uno normal.

—¡Que impresionante! —Fue sorprendida por una voz masculina, una presencia que estuvo ahí por mucho tiempo, pero ya que se encontraba distraída en su mundo mecánico, no lo notó, cuando se dio la vuelta, notó que era su compañero de clase, el Súper Príncipe de Preparatoria Simon Nevermind— ¡Nunca había visto algo tan maravilloso! —Alagó el chico, Kazumi lo observó algo confusa, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir adulaciones por su trabajo.

—G-gracias —Fue lo único que pudo decir Kazumi.

—¿Qué es lo más alto que puede llegar? —Preguntó Simon, debía admitir que su manera tan refinada de hablar era hermosa. Kazumi empezó a controlar el helicóptero y lo llevó hasta lo más alto del edificio de la academia.

—¡Impresionante! —Exclamó el príncipe con brillos en sus ojos, se veía muy emocionado— Creo que es normal en ti que te lo digan, pero haces cosas maravillosas —Le alagó nuevamente, provocando que Kazumi se sonrojara.

—No realmente…—Admitió desviando su mirada.

—¡¿Enserio?! —Exclamó Simon sorprendido, siendo incapaz de creerlo—, ¿Cómo no lo pueden notar?

—Las personas que conocí sólo me molestaban —Respondió resumidamente, sin ánimos de contar su pasado.

—Pues, ahora que estás en nuestra clase puedes hacer nuevos amigos, no puede ser difícil para una chica tan bonita como tú, con un talento tan impresionante —Manifestó Simon con una sonrisa, tan implacable y brillante, parecía una estrella al frente de Kazumi, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de la cuenta. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, le había dicho que era bonita.

Se sentía estúpida, una persona como ella, quien cambió por completo su apariencia para intimidar y nadie se acercara, para así poder estar sola con sus máquinas, aquél muro que había creado, Simon Nevermind lo había derribado por completo, nunca le habían llamado la atención las cosas referentes al amor, pero desde que interactuó con él, eso había cambiado; y cada vez que lo conocía más, se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba.

Pero sabía que para alguien como ella, una persona pobre, Simon Nevermind quien pertenecía a la familia real nunca la miraría con otros ojos que no fueran de amistad, aunque, bueno, ella no perdía las esperanzas, por lo que ahora, no sólo se retaba para aprender más acerca de las máquinas, sino para conquistar al príncipe.

Le gustaba, y haría lo que sea porque la mirara, trabajaría duro para que él absolutamente la mirara.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** Ok, no lo pude evitar, ayer empecé a buscar mucho genderbend de dangan ronpa y encontré varias "Sounia" que me inspiraron ;n; siento que si Kazuichi fuera chica se enamorara de Sonia un poco más lento, no a la primera y pues, Sonia como chico sería más distraído con los sentimientos de Fem!Kazuichi, así que no la trataría "hostilmente" sino que seguiría siendo amable y lindo con ella, considerándola una amiga desde el inicio. Quizá publique más cositas genderbend de ellos dos que se me vayan ocurriendo en este misma historia xD. Bueno, espero les haya gustado :) nos leemos luego~


	2. Celos

**Disclaimer:** Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Genderbend (Male!Sonia, Fem!Kazuichi, Fem!Tanaka, Fem!Komaeda), narración de dudosa calidad, etc.

 **Número de palabras:** 457.

* * *

 **CELOS**

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado, Kazumi Souda se sentía muy entusiasmada de ir al instituto ése día, bueno, últimamente se sentía muy animada. Desde que empezó a asistir más a clases, se había juntado más a sus compañeros, y por supuesto a Simon. El príncipe del que jamás pensó llegaría a gustarle, o bueno, quizá en el fondo de su corazón, después de conocer tantos chicos idiotas que sólo se burlaban de ella en su antigua preparatoria, alguien como Simon pensó que nada más existía en cuentos de hadas

Incluso esas mariposas que sentía en el estómago cuando se acercaba a él, cuando sus latidos iban más rápido, sus mejillas se sonrojaban, todos esos síntomas eran toda una nueva experiencia para ella y la hacían sentir feliz.

Pero entonces, ése día llegó…

—¡Que lindos son tus hámster Tanaka-san! —Expresó Simon con brillos en sus ojos a la _Ultimate Breeder_.

No había nada de malo en que Simon alagara a otra persona ¿verdad? Además, no admiraba a su compañera de clases, no, para nada, admiraba era a sus hámster, no había razón para sentir aquélla incomodes… Hasta que observó como Gundam Tanaka se sonrojaba y daba las gracias al príncipe.

No, no, no.

Eso no estaba bien.

—Algo no me gusta aquí —Susurró Souda con una cara enojada.

—¿Qué no te gusta Souda-san? —Aquélla voz provenía de su compañera de clases Nagito Komaeda, una chica bonita, un poco rara al hablar, pero a Kazumi le agradaba estar con ella, podía decirse que eran cercanas hasta cierto punto— Oh, Simon-san y Tanaka-san… —Se dio cuenta al verlo con sus propios ojos.

—¿Crees que debería rendirme? —Preguntó Souda mientras seguía observando a Simon y Tanaka charlar— Sólo mírame, una niña que sólo juega con sus máquinas.

—Tanaka-san juega con animales, al fin y al cabo todos jugamos con algo, ¿no? —Respondió Komaeda mirándola a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Tienes razón! —Exclamó Kazumi recuperando sus fuerzas nuevamente—. No tiene nada de malo, no puedo rendirme. Después de todo, esto no significa que he sido rechazada —Manifestó con una gran sonrisa.

Komaeda sonrió más ampliamente— ¿Entonces qué esperas?

Entonces Kazumi decidida se acercó a Simon y Tanaka que hablaban de ocultismo, ella se unió e intentó entender porque a Simon le atraían esas cosas tan macabras, dándose cuenta que aún tenía mucho que conocer acerca de él, y eso la hacía sentir muy emocionada.

—La esperanza se siente tan bien —Susurró Komaeda observando al trío conversar plácidamente. Por un momento Kazumi había sentido el temor de no poder estar con su amor, pero después la esperanza lo envolvió y lo llenó de valor para regresar a la "batalla". Eso sin lugar a dudas hacía sentir a Komaeda bien.

* * *

 **Notas de autora** : ¡Por fin! Como extrañaba escribir Sounia :c Sé que no hubieron muchas interacciones como tal de ellos dos xD, más que todo creo que hubo más de Komaeda (?) pero bueno fue Sounia al fin y al cabo XD Además Komaeda shippea el Sounia, él sabeh (?) 7w7 jajaja espero les haya gustado :3


	3. Hermosa

**Disclaimer:** Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Genderbend (Male!Sonia (Simon), Fem!Kazuichi (Kazumi), Fem!Fuyuhiko (Fuyuhime), Fem!Komaeda), narración de dudosa calidad, algo cursi, cliché, etc.

 **Número de palabras:** 802.

* * *

 **HERMOSA**

* * *

Kazumi no se consideraba bonita, ni siquiera algo cercano, al ser una de sus mejores cualidades el arreglar y crear máquinas, no lucía ropa femenina, siempre lucía su mono mecánico en color azul o amarillo, y una gorra con el cabello totalmente desarreglado. En su momento, a ella no le importaba parecer muy masculina, pero desde que conoció a cierto príncipe, su apariencia comenzó a importarle.

Pero arreglarse no era algo en lo que ella fuese _buena._

Intentaba usar maquillaje, pero terminaba pareciendo un disfraz de Halloween o una payasa. Kazumi no sabía ser femenina, de eso estaba segura. Pero debía aprender a serlo si quería bailar con Simon en el festival de la escuela.

Bailar con el príncipe.

Ella lo pensó de una manera tan romántica que no pudo evitar sonrojarse y colocar sus manos sobre sus mejillas de una manera soñadora.

—¿Estás pensando en Simon-san? —Le preguntó una de sus más cercanas amigas, Nagito.

—¿Qué sino? Esta mujer vive desvelándose por él —Aquélla había sido Fuyuhime Kuzuryuu, quien no era de palabras amables como Nagito, pero seguía siendo una amiga cercana para Kazumi.

—Quizá quiere bailar con él en el festival —Manifestó Nagito con una sonrisa.

—¡Así es! —Exclamó Kazumi—. Pero no creo que pase…

—¿Por qué no? —Le preguntó Fuyuhime.

—No soy hermosa —Respondió mirando hacia el suelo desanimada—. Nunca he usado un vestido, no sé peinarme ni usar maquillaje.

—¿Y para qué son las amigas sino para ayudarte en momentos de emergencia como éstos? —Kazumi alzó la mirada para ver a Nagito con una sonrisa—. Te ayudaremos, ¿verdad Kuzuryuu-san?

—Claro, no abandonaría a una hermana en apuros —Respondió la mafiosa con una sonrisa llena de confianza.

A Kazumi le brillaron los ojos, como _amaba_ a sus amigas.

La noche del festival, Nagito y Fuyuhime fueron a casa de Kazumi para arreglarla. Cuando terminaron y Kazumi se vio en el espejo no podía creer que fuese ella. Fuyuhime le había conseguido un hermoso vestido color azul oscuro con lentejuelas, y unos tacones no tan altos para que pusiera mantenerse de pie. Nagito se encargó del maquillaje y el cabello.

Se veía _hermosa._ Pensó Kazumi y simplemente no podía creerlo.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba la duda ¿Simon la invitaría a bailar? Creyó que sería más romántico de esa manera, pero no sabía que haría si no se le acercaba.

Estaba tan nerviosa. Pero sus amigas le dieron ánimos.

Una vez en la fiesta, la cual era en el gimnasio, al entrar junto a sus amigas, sintió muchas miradas sobre ellas; Nagito tenía un sencillo vestido verde que le llegaba a la rodilla, y Fuyuhime un vestido negro ajustado.

¿Realmente se veía tan bonita como para llamar la atención? ¿O sólo les parecía extraño verla vestida de esa manera?

Pronto Fuyuhime desapareció y fue vista por Kazumi con Peko, el chico muy callado con el que a veces hablaba, le parecía extraño que aceptase bailar con él, quizá hubiese algo más allí de lo que parecía.

—¿Tú no tienes alguien con quien bailar? —Le preguntó a Nagito, sentía cierta curiosidad por la vida amorosa de su amiga.

—No, tampoco es necesario, me sentiré bien una vez cumplas tu sueño —Le dijo ella, Nagito siempre era así, no parecía preocuparse mucho por su felicidad.

—Cuando consigas a ese alguien especial, tendrá mucha suerte de tenerte.

—¿Enserio? ¿Suerte de tener a una suertuda? —Nagito se quedó pensativa por uno instantes. Pero luego la miró con una sonrisa—. Creo que iré por ponche… —Ella se fue sin esperar a que Kazumi le dijese algo, en ese momento, sintió cierta mano sobre su hombro, ella se giró y casi se cae para atrás, porque no era nadie más que Simon Nevermind.

—Hola —Le dijo con una brillante sonrisa que hizo que a Kazumi se le acelerara el corazón.

—H-hola.

—¿Me permites este baile? —Le invitó ofreciendo su mano, se veía tan caballeroso, todo un hermoso príncipe. Kazumi tomó su mano aceptando algo tímida.

Mientras bailaban, Souda no podía evitar sentirse muy nerviosa por tener su mano sobre su cintura, y la otra sobre su mano, a una distancia tan corta.

—Te vez hermosa —Le dijo el príncipe. Kazumi se sonrojó de sobremanera.

—¡Gra-gracias! —Exclamó ella a punto de estallar.

—Pero prefiero cuando estás con tus monos de mecánico —Le declaró después de darle una elegante vuelta. Kazumi se sorprendió por esas palabras—. Es más tú.

Kazumi abrió sus ojos como platos.

Él prefería a la verdadera Souda, aquélla despeinada y despreocupada por su ropa.

—Yo también prefiero mis monos de mecánico —Se sinceró y su príncipe sonrió más.

Tenía que ser un sueño, pensó Kazumi, pero no, su tacto era real, su sonrisa y su mirada eran dirigidas a ella, aquél baile que era sólo de ellos, era real.

* * *

 **Notas de autora** : ¡He traído otro pequeño drabble gender Sounia! Apenas lo imaginé no me lo pude sacar de mi cabeza, espero les haya gustado, sé que no hay muchos fans del genderbend... pero si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
